


梳发

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 这篇原本是给青袍龙葵子的生贺……然而我在这里找不到她了😂
Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779157





	梳发

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇原本是给青袍龙葵子的生贺……然而我在这里找不到她了😂

鬓发如云，不屑髢也。

司马师推开嘉福殿的门，一眼便望见跪坐在镜子前正在梳发的曹叡。及地的长发似瀑布一般倾泻而下，铺在地上，周围烛光倒映在那条“瀑布”中，竟为其添了一层淡淡的光晕。司马师眨眨眼睛，脑中便闪过这句诗。虽说这形容的是女子，可眼前那人的乌发也曾让许多女子自愧不如。

“傻站着干什么？外面还下着雪，难不成比起朕的寝宫，卿更爱冰天雪地？”

许久没有这样说笑过的皇帝回过头，瞧着殿门口的情人。司马师缓缓合上身后的门，将风雪关在殿外。

“臣只是想，陛下此时有闲情坐下慢慢梳发，臣还是不打搅的好。”

“自三年前昭阳殿一聚就再没见过面，怎么？是觉得朕小心眼了？还是要与朕生分了？过来，替朕把后面的头发梳好。”

曹叡懒懒地命令着，司马师也低笑着答了一声“诺”，伸手接过递来的香木梳子。

曹叡的头发保养极好，摸上去就像那从西蜀传来的锦缎一般光滑。滑滑凉凉，柔柔顺顺，缠绕在司马师的手指上，乖巧顺服；偶然有打结的地方，也被司马师技巧性地梳开。

“卿的动作如此娴熟，莫不是常在家给夫人梳头吧？”

司马师略略抬眼，那张映在镜子中的脸虽还笑着，但讽刺已从眼角眉梢流露出来。

“羊氏手巧且贤惠，臣不需为她梳发。”

“夏侯氏呢？”

梳发的手并没有停下，仍耐心地对付着打结的头发。

“臣年少时与夏侯氏恩爱，为她梳发描眉倒是常有的事。陛下可满意？”

曹叡“哼”了一声，扭过头去不再看他。

此时已过初更，平日早已歇息的九五之尊此时困倦地打了个呵欠，情不自禁地靠在司马师身上，这不禁让他有些犯难：到底是该先替陛下梳好头发？还是趁陛下还未反应过来便将他抱到榻上？

“陛下，您这样靠着，臣可不能替您梳发了。”

回答他的只有一个鼻音“嗯”。司马师瞥了眼铜镜里的那张脸——呵，居然连眼睛都闭上了。

“若是陛下实在劳累，臣请辞，改日再——”

话还未说完，曹叡突然转过身，紧紧抱住司马师，似乎要用尽全身力气把他自己融入进对方的身体。司马师吓了一跳——记忆中的曹叡可没有这么脆弱的样子。他安抚似的摸了摸曹叡头顶，示意他放松；哪知曹叡越抱越紧，不愿松手。

“朕不许你离开。”

过了半晌，曹叡闷闷地来了一句。

“臣不走。”

得到司马师保证后，小心眼的皇帝陛下终于松开双臂，脸色却依旧阴沉。

司马师终于察觉出来——曹叡有什么事瞒着他。但他为君，他为臣，有些话，有些事，不是想问就问，想说就说的。

“你父亲被朕调到辽东，临走之前可曾说过什么？”

冷不丁的，曹叡突然恢复了在前朝时的口气——颐指气使，咄咄逼人。

“家父说，他此次前去辽东，最长一年便能攻下公孙渊。”

“司马爱卿也是这样对朕说的。一年……”

他的声音越来越小，到最后只有嘴巴在动，却并未发出任何声音。接下来他们一直沉默着，不过曹叡明显心事重重，而司马师则体贴地没有破坏这段来之不易的安宁时光。

“梳好了。”

曹叡从心事重醒过来，望向镜子——头发未被高高束起，而是简单地用缎带将头发全部扎起来。

“梳得不错！”曹叡此时又恢复了一开始的那股高兴劲儿，“一会儿朕会好好奖赏卿的。”

“如此，臣便先谢过陛下了。”

司马师一把将曹叡横抱起来，惹得怀里人一声惊呼——还没有人敢对皇帝做出这种无理的事啊。曹叡盯着那张永远挂着冷静自持的微笑的嘴，一赌气就亲了上去。他们就这样磕磕绊绊地走到榻边，司马师放开曹叡让他喘息片刻，而后伏上他的耳朵，嘴里喷出的热气令曹叡浑身打颤。

“臣不会离开陛下的，永远不会。”

曹叡浅笑一声，搂着司马师的脖子倒在榻上。

毕竟在这“春意盎然”的时候，不好好享受而是去想那些所谓的生老病死，实在非常煞风景啊！

END


End file.
